A Night to Remember
by TankyTeemo
Summary: This is my continuation of my original story 'Lovable Pester'. Chris is at his sister house, when he is already wanting to reunite with Wesker. Though, when he does, an unbelievable event sets him up for a streak of great adventures! PS: Please read Lovable Pester before you start reading this story. This story is mature so be certain it contains mature elements!
1. Chapter 1

A Journey A Head

Chris was already enjoying his stay at his sister's apartment. She was angry with him for treating her this distant, as if she wasn't his sister after all this time. Chris had to explain a lot about his 'sudden infiltration mission in Vegas', finding this new crazy psychopath.

"I can't believe you'd just let me not be able to contact you over three weeks, Chris." Claire stated. "And we were supposed to just spend some fun time together without all that shit going on."

"Yes, I am sorry Claire, but other things were needed to be done. There would be no way for us to have fun when there are bioterrorists lurking to destroy it." Chris responded. "But I'm here now, so… When will you introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Claire suddenly started blushing, trying to keep her unsatisfied angry sister pose up.

"Well…?" Chris proceeded.

"Okay…" Claire said as she finally let it go. Chris was fine and that was all that mattered. "Tomorrow he'll come by. You can put your things where you want to put them, as long as you don't let them pile up like last time. I'm not cleaning everything up again." Claire said. Chris came in and gave her a hug. "Don't you worry bout me sis." He then threw his bags on his guest bed, creating an unstable pile.

"Alright then, I'll go out and buy some groceries. You want something?" Claire asked.

"I want to eat meatballs." Chris smiled, thinking of his table time with Wesker.

"Gosh, you and your meatballs." And she left the apartment.

Chris was opening the bags he'd brought. He hadn't opened any of them on the way here. They smelled all Weskery… but with that scent came also the bad memories of the time there. Within a split-second Chris was sweating and puffing heavily. The thought of circumcision and being beaten up raced through his mind. It was the third time he was having this panic attack. Thank goodness for his years of experience, he knew how to deal with things like this. _'Closure'_ he thought.

Then, when he was smuggling through the bags, he found a small note. It had a time, place and date on it.

'_1AM, Rosebury Street Café, January 10__th__.'_

'_Of course Wesker… you are always so good at predicting.' _Chris thought as he knew tomorrow night, around the block would be the reunion with his lover. He decided to take a shower and then to wait for his sister, eat and go sleep.

He'd be needing his energy for the night of tomorrow…

to be continued...

* * *

Hi ya'll, long time no see ('bout 3 months). I dunno why, but I seem to be writing again, so, yeah. I tried to make some kind of teaser but I don't think it really has that super grip, but anyways. CxW will be soo much more (or less) in a bout 20 chapters :D! (if i decide to make it that long)


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys I'm super sorry for the long wait and short chapter! :( I had testweek (or you could call it a triple testweek) and I really needed to spend a lot of time learning and getting good grades, so i didn't have time to write. Here is this to just let you guys sizzle off a little before the longer chapters get up._

_Anyways forgive me please and enjoy the story!_

_Characters mentioned don't belong to me (except Daniel :P)!_

* * *

No time for questions!

"So you're heading out this late?" Claire asked, still surprised.

"Yes, I've got to meet up with someone." Chris answered.

"Then why not just do that during the day… Whatever. Be careful." Claire said as Chris headed out of the door.

Chris mind was pondering all about Claire's new boyfriend. He was a nice piece of man, hazel eyes and the body of a dancer, muscular and lean. Of course, he couldn't want him, for he is his sister's boyfriend. Anyway, he made clear that if he'd hurt Claire, he'd have nothing left to hurt anyone anymore. Literally.

Chris headed down the stairs and exited the apartment complex. It was a lot warmer here than in Vegas, even during the night, so he ran in just a sweater.

The café was just around the corner. It was quite a nice neighborhood Claire lived in. The local people knew each other well and would help each other if anything would go wrong. This was something that made Chris feel more at ease whenever he'd leave after visiting his sister. Chris walked around the block to the café. It was a restful café packed with a few people. Conversations were going on, flirting was happening and drinking games were played. As he walked through the café, there was one distinct man sitting at the corner table. Blond sleek hair and sunglasses. Chris heart started beating rapidly as he approached the unaware man.

"Hey…" Chris went in to kiss Wesker but he was held back by him.

"We have to leave." Wesker said agitated.

"What? Why? Can't we ju-"

"No we can't. If you want to have your sister survive the night, you have to go get her right now." Wesker interrupted.

"Shit Wesker, what the hell is this?" Chris felt his imagined dreamy night with Wesker break down. Again something that was about to ruin his feeling of rest and security?

"I'll explain it later, we should just get out." Wesker walked towards the exit and Chris followed, filled with adrenaline. The blond headed for Claire's apartment, which he somehow knew the way to.

"Wait! Shit… Wesker, Claire… Claire doesn't know about us." The brunet said, not yet ready to reveal this undeniable secret. To Claire, Wesker was still the psycho maniac who tried to rule the world with disgusting bio-organic weapons.

"I'm guessing she will be soon." Wesker said monotonously.

Once they had passed the corner, they saw Claire directly in front of them, hands holding with her boyfriend. Claire was slowly approaching the two, feeling more and more uneasy for good reasons. That man walking next to Chris looked a lot like a dead maniac. A bit too much.

"Well I saw the note in your bag and I was curious." Claire said a bit cheeky. "Nothing more romantic than a night walk across the breathing city night, too." She and her boyfriend Daniel shared a look filled with bliss, her anxiety about this Wesker-lookalike fading a bit.

"Hello… Ms. Redfield." Wesker said.

Claire's eyes shot wide open as she felt an snowstorm of ice shards shaking her spine. That voice. It couldn't be. It can't. No, it can't be. He is… He is Wesker? But there was no time for Claire to respond, because a gunshot sounded, as screams from the café Chris and Wesker just left, the people who were once enjoying a night away from work and with friends, were heard and footsteps were pitching up more and more and becoming louder and louder.

"Run!" Wesker shouted.

Chris pulled his stunned sister with him and ran towards Claire's apartment building, Wesker and Daniel tracing them in their footsteps.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Daniel shouted as he was running.

"Something that is even beyond my control." Wesker stated. "You all have to grab your guns, were going to need them."

No twenty seconds later and they were inside Claire's apartment. Once Claire had her Beretta in her hand she immediately aimed for Wesker, but, before she could shoot, Chris stopped her. "Chris what the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy? That's Wesker! And what the hell were you doing with him in the first place?!"

"Claire, don't worry about him. He's not the same anymore." Chris tried to calm his sister. "Right now we have to get you to somewhere safe." The brunet turned towards Wesker. "So what the hell is actually happening now, yes?"

"Chris, haven't you realized that the Redfields are the number one targets on the kill list of any bio-terrorist?" Wesker asked mockingly. "You being here by your sister, while you are both distracted by… partners, gives them the perfect opportunity to strike. But that's for that. We have to get going."

Wesker was heading for the door, but stopped when he noticed he wasn't being followed by two delinquents. "Miss Redfield and you there sir, you both better come with me or it will be the end of your lovely relationship." Chris grabbed Claire's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Claire you've got to trust me on this one alright?" Chris was answered by a slow nod. "Alright let's go." Chris said as he handed Claire a handgun.

They headed out of the apartment into the hall and went for the elevator. "Daniel, do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yeah, well, my brother's in the military, so I had my share of practice fire. It was nothing serious though. I'm more of a… a dodger you could say?" Daniel said hesitantly.

"Which means you're just dead weight." Wesker said bluntly, entering the elevator. "Wesker, cut it out." Chris said.

The four went down and headed out the apartment complex.

* * *

:O What happened in the bar? Who is after the Redfields? How the hell can another outbreak happen, after Raccoon and Vegas? And when the hell are Chris and Wesker going to get smutty? Too many questions, just a few weeks till they get answered...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys, I'm really glas with this chapter, because I finally found a way to work up to an interesting premise I'd love to work out. And of course you guys want smut, but I'll be more tensionness this time :). (just throwing it away makes it less 'hot') I really hope you like where the story is heading._

_Now go and read da story :D 3_

* * *

Infected

"This is stupid, this is so damn it stupid. How I can be so stupid?" Claire was bluntly talking to herself, incomprehensive of why she was following a psychomaniac who tried to kill her and rule the world with disgusting horrific creatures. Yet only because she trusted her brother more than anyone on this planet, she went with it.

"We should get a car, and drive out as soon as possible." Wesker urged. Panic was already setting in the city as zombified creatures were infecting and killing civilians. The police was fighting the creatures off, all wearing special BSAA produced gasmasks. Though, the new counter-bioterrorism defence enrollment, funded and nationally provided by the BSAA, hadn't been finished in the city yet. No way were they prepared for what was to come.

Our 3 elite residents and a newbie ran across streets with blazing gunfire, lighting up the shadows the moon brought.

"Maybe we can ask an officer if we can borrow a police car?" Daniel suggested.

"And with borrow, you mean steal?" Wesker asked rhetorically.

"No, of course not, Daniel would ne-" Claire tried saying.

"Yes." Daniel answered, who was being poked by Claire.

"Okay let's get one then, it's not like these panicking cops are bright enough to drive without committing suicide anyways." Wesker said and jolted towards a cop car across the street.

"Wha-Wha-What the hell was that?!" Daniel asked, shocked.

"Oh... him? He has superpowers... It's a really long story..." Claire said with spite.

"Alright, Claire, Daniel, I want you two to cover me while I get that magnum over there." Chris said. There was a magnum laying near the car next to the corner of the block. It was clear at moment, but with all the corner scares he had gotten in his life, he now would always take some countermeasures. Chris ran towards the gun, grabbing it, when, of course, a zombie popped out behind the car and went after him. Chris ran back towards the other two, leaving a skull busted zombie behind.

"God damn it. If only these people weren't so naive, the BSAA program would've been finished by long now." Chris cursed. "But right now, we should get to safety and most civilians are already being evacuated, so we won't have to worry about them."

'_TOOT TOOT'_

"Are you people so eager on getting yourself killed?" Wesker had driven the police car over and was waiting to gas away. "Get in."

Chris seated next to Wesker in the passengers seat. Claire sat behind Wesker and Daniel behind Chris. The car instantly drove off with great speed, somehow dodging all the rubble and civilians.

"Man, you can drive." Daniel noted.

"Don't." Claire commanded Daniel.

'_Why does this have to happen again? Can I ever get a moment of peace without all this bio-terrorism happening?' _Claire thought to herself. "I can't believe the government hasn't done anything against all the bio-terrorism going on..." she said.

"Well wouldn't that be the end of our story?" Wesker bluffed.

They reached the city border, barricades up and checks running.

"Get out of the car." A guard commanded. "Get out or we'll open fire." They're flashlights were pointing through the police car and lit up the 4 still very alerted faces.

"Let's just get out." Daniel said.

It was only he who exited the car instantly. Chris, Wesker and Claire were all agitated and doubtful if exiting would be smart. They would be checked if they were...

"I said get out! I'm counting from 5 to 0.

5,

4,

3,

2,

..."

They all exited the car. Then a man with a scanner quickly came to scan for infected. First Daniel... Clean.

Claire... Clean.

Chris...

"The BSAA leader is infected! Wha-what should we do now?" The scanner shouted.

"Follow hi- our protocols?" The man in command, assigned by Chris himself about a year ago, said.

"I'm not going to shoot him..." "He doesn't seem infected though..." "We can't kill the one who actually helps city's survive attacks like these?" The guards were all hassling heavily.

"Guys, I'm not infected, or at least, not anymore. It could be traces from a previous infection, but that has be vaccinated a long time ago. It's nothing you guys should worry about." Chris explained calmly. The virus G-virus Wesker took from his body in Vegas probably hadn't been removed completely.

"I'm sorry Mr. Redfield, but we still can't let you leave the city."

"Take my blood sample and send it to the BSAA labs. They'll talk you out of this." Chris said. His blood should show that his own DNA was dominant over that of the virus'. Just like Sherry Birkin's blood, who was a free woman.

"Alright... Just cause it's you. But we will be breaking your own protocols." The guard in command said.

"Thanks Dave." Chris said.

"You're welcome, captain." Dave answered.

"I'll be right back." Chris followed Dave to a white tent to give his blood sample.

"Wes-... _oh, shit_... Albert, do you know anything about Chris being infected?!" Claire questioned, a wave of anger submerged under a slightly angered face.

The guard was now scanning Wesker.

"I don't know anything about that, I'm afraid." Wesker said, smirking devilishly.

"... CLEAN." The scanner said.

'_What?! How is that possible?' Claire wondered._

"Okay were clean, now just let us through okay?" Daniel suggested, wanting to get his girlfriend out of this mess a.s.a.p..

"Yes you three can pass through the 2nd security checkpoint now." The guard answered.

"What? What about my brother? We can't leave without him!" Claire nearly shouted at Daniel. She wasn't very at ease you could say. Just hearing her brother somehow being infected, Wesker suddenly showing up and an apocalypse happening just behind her back. Not a day to be at ease for sure.

"I also intend not to leave him behind." Wesker added.

"Ahh, god, shut up you." Claire walked up to Wesker. "I'm sure this is somehow all your doing. If I didn't trust my brother so much, I would've killed you already." She hissed silently.

"Even if you had tried you wouldn't have given me a single scratch." Wesker mocked. The two were looking furiously at each other and Claire was about to pull out her gun and shoot Wesker in the face.

"Shit... guys... They won't let me leave until they get back the results of the lab!" Chris said once he'd hurried back to his partners.

"And how long is that?" Was asked in unison.

"Approximately... 1 week." Chris said.

"1 WEEK?!" Claire screamed. "What the hell is up with that?!"

"Claire, come on, don't panic. It will all be fine." Daniel came to give Claire a kiss on her forehead. "Chris, why will it take one entire week?"

"Well we're sorry, but we don't have all the equipment here to analyse Chris' blood and we can't risk taking an infected person to a different city. So the only safe bet is that we let the analysis be done in a bigger city that has a BSAA lab available." Dave answered as he came to the three. "  
The blood has to be frozen first and then driven to a different city. But with the evacuation in progress, the roads will be stocked. That's why it's a week."

"But you people can't possibly think you can hold this city for an entire week without blowing it up can you?" Claire asked.

"We will do our best." Dave said.

"Oh great. Just great isn't this. I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but is there any possible faster 'non-safe' way to get the analysis?" Claire asked, somehow already knowing where this was going.

"Well... there is the-" Dave was cut short.

"No Mercy hospital in the middle of the city." Wesker said. "Probably infested wildly by all the infected by now."

"Yeah, the BSAA set up a lab there. Not anything fancy, but it should have all the necessary equipment to analyse my blood. We should be able to get there with a helicopter." Chris said.

"No can do. All the helicopters are busy evacuating the rooftops. We might be able to send one once you're done with the analysis."

"Chris, we can go as two. I can do the analysis for you." Wesker suggested.

"What the hell, are you crazy? Are you two really planning on going into the city? Hell you can't even use a car anymore, since all the roads are being filled with cars trying to drive out of the city." Daniel asked in shock.

"Chris, are you sure?" Claire asked uncertain.

"Yes, it's my only option." Chris answered.

"Well..." Claire looked at her trusty gun and then at Chris again. "I'll be coming with you then. I'm the zombie-apocalypse-in-cities-expert after all." she joked mildly. "And I also don't trust you know who." She then turned to Daniel and pulled him away.

"Chris, I'm not very fond of your sister." Wesker said.

"Well, you did try to kill her and me many times you know, so it's only reasonable." Chris said.

"It's just that I know she will intervene between our relationship." Wesker said.

"She will come around once I've talked to her. She is in a relationship herself, so..." Chris glanced over at his sister now lovingly kissing with Daniel. "she will understand. But I'm afraid you'll have to prove yourself to her too." Chris grabbed Wesker's hand.

"Proving myself to your sister? *sigh* You better make up for all the effort I put _into _you." Wesker said.

"Don't you worry about that." Chris kissed Wesker. Once they were done, Claire was still humpty-dumpty with Daniel.

"Claire, we are leaving now." Chris said.

Claire left Daniel's mouth and gave him another 'I love you' look.

"Daniel is also coming." Claire said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chris asked. "He has no experience what-so-ever."

"I'm up for the task. If some idiots are trying to harm my girl, I'll have to learn how to protect her from them." Daniel said, which quietly impressed Chris.

"Al..right then." Chris said surprised.

"I _borrowed _some guns and supplies." Wesker said from behind.

"Where you got the-" Chris tried.

"Not important. Let's do this now." Wesker was already walking in the opposite direction of all the people that were trying to leave the city.

"Chris howcome they scanned you as infected? What was that?" Claire asked.

"I'll explain it later, just don't worry about it. Now, let's just focus on reaching the hospital." Chris said.

"Okay then. But don't suddenly turn into something crazy okay?" Claire said joked. She knew her brother couldn't possibly be harmfully infected. He would've turned by long.

"Don't worry about that." Chris said. He was somehow not scared or worried at all. He'd be running straight into an apocalypse, but somehow he wasn't scared or anything. The presence of Wesker with his love and superpowers and Claire with her Raccoon City experience made him feel at ease. His own experience would make sure they'd be safe too. He only worried a bit about Daniel, but, yeah, who knows. Maybe for some reason he'd play an important enough role in this journey to not be killed off randomly.

Wesker was soon accompanied by his partner and followed a dead-serious couple unknown of how much this dangerous stunt would change them. A journey laid ahead.

To be continued...

* * *

:O, quite some tension between Wesker and Claire oh noes... Also, who the hell is behind this apocalypse and where are the people that are trying to hunt Claire and Chris down? And will Daniel be useful at all?

All is uncertain, but the answers are already inside my mind :D!

HAPPY SUMMERBREAAAK!


End file.
